DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments, and the use of the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Major environmental health problems confront the ^developing world as it faces the problems associated with poverty, over-crowding, indoor and outdoor air pollution, and industrial development. Nowhere is this more apparent than in India. On top of these problems, West Bengal has been confronted with widespread contamination of drinking water with arsenic to an extent that, in conjunction with neighboring Bangladesh, is without parallel in world history. The proposed continuation of the Berkeley International Research and Training Program In Environmental and Occupational Health will focus on two areas: arsenic in drinking water in West Bengal, and indoor air pollution including its impact on tuberculosis throughout India. Collaborating Institutions include one in Calcutta, West Bengal, for arsenic research training, and three centers for air pollution research training in Lucknow, Chennai, and New Delhi. The major approach will involve selecting trainees who with undertake supervised activities in research and intervention in India with local faculty, along with-faculty from Berkeley who are conducting collaborative research investigations with local scientists. Funding for the actual research work will primarily come from existing or pending collaborative research grants. The in-country training will be supplemented by short-term training at the University of California, Berkeley, with selected faculty chosen based on trainee needs. Where applicable, degrees, such as PhD's would be awarded by in-county institutions. Some one week long in-country training courses will also be given, and a small number of trainees will be admitted for long-term training in Berkeley.. The overall goal of this program is to provide training and enhance research skills for local scientists to assess major environmental health problems in India, and to plan and evaluate appropriate prevention and intervention strategies. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of California, Berkeley, School of Public Health 140 Earl Warren Hall, Berkeley, CA 94720-7360 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information in the format shown below. Name Allan H. Smith Kirk R. Smith Gladys Block John Balmes Brenda Eskenazi David A. Kalman Arthur Reingold Steve Selvin Martyn T. Smith Gayle Windham Organization Role on Project UC Berkeley, COEH Program Director,Mentor UC Berkeley, COEH Asst Director, Mentor UC Berkeley, Nutr Sci Mentor UC San Francisco, COEH Mentor UC Berkeley, COEH Mentor University of WA, EHS Mentor UC Berkeley, Epid Mentor UC Berkeley, Biostats Mentor UC Berkeley, COEH Mentor State of CA, Hlth Srvcs Mentor PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 2->- , f* BB Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a. 3b. NN ^ Program Director (las?, first, middle) Type the name of the program director at the top oWKh printed page and each continuation page. (Fortype ^Unifications, see instructions on page 6.) INSTITUTIONAL NATIONAL RESEARCH SERVICE AWARD (Substitute Page)